


If the Cat's Got What I Need

by freckledandspectacled



Series: Prompt List #1 [13]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Adopted Children, Cat Ears, Kissing, Love Bites, M/M, Making Out, Neck Kissing, Tickle Fights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 13:56:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12865944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freckledandspectacled/pseuds/freckledandspectacled
Summary: 40. “You’re so fucking adorable”





	If the Cat's Got What I Need

**Author's Note:**

> Near future nygmobblepot ft. tween Martin. hey that rhymes.

While Selina Kyle was often a nuisance to Oswald, though an entertaining one, Edward seemed to be somewhat fond of her. Ergo, her presence in the manor was not unheard of, and lately Edward had been working with her on establishing a series of no-kill animal shelters, particularly in the Narrows. Strays were exceedingly common there. The pair had also piloted a mobile vet clinic, which would travel to neighborhoods that were lacking a veterinarian and offer to spay pets at a reduced cost. 

What Oswald hadn’t known was that _apparently_ , Edward’s work involved wearing a pair of cat ears.

“You’re so fucking adorable,” Oswald said. Edward was in the process of shrugging out of his coat, Oswald moving behind him and helping to pull it off.

“Where’s this coming from?” Edward asked, smiling wide. Oh. _He_ _doesn’t know_. 

“No reason,” Oswald said, hanging the coat and then putting his arms around Edward’s waist. “How was your day?”

“We made a lot of progress with the city council, probably won’t even have to twist the Mayor’s arm. They’ll do it for us.”

“That’s good,” Oswald said. “I should mention that the Mayor’s been… _indisposed_ , anyways.” Edward sighed. 

“Well, luckily, we won’t need her. The council can take a vote in the absence of the mayor. Everything is coming together. There’s also this plot between Main and High street that I haven’t been able to find the land record for. I’m hoping they’ll eventually sign that over as belonging to the city. Then Selina and I might be able to appropriate that as well,” Edward rambled, letting Oswald lead him by the hand to the couch. 

“You’ve done a wonderful job, darling,” Oswald said, sitting down. He tugged Edward by the hand to sit next to him. “Come here.”

“What’s gotten into you?” Edward laughed, plopping down on the couch so close he was practically in Oswald’s lap. 

“You’re just even more adorable than usual today,” Oswald said, cupping his face. “I can’t help myself.” Edward hummed, letting Oswald kiss him and lay him back against the couch. Oswald bit at his bottom lip, turning it red, his fingers steadily undoing Edward’s tie. 

“Oswald,” Edward warned, breaking the seal of their lips. “Martin could come home any minute.”

“I’m not going to do anything to you here,” Oswald assured him. Edward relaxed against the cushions, letting Oswald pull his tie loose and unbutton the first few buttons of his shirt. Oswald left his mouth, kissing down his jaw and along his neck. Edward’s demeanor instantly changed, becoming putty in Oswald’s hands as he lavished his throat in attention. 

“Don’t leave any above the collar,” Edward murmured, already soft and compliant under Oswald’s touch. 

“They’ll fade by tomorrow,” Oswald assured him, sucking a red mark under his jaw. Edward hummed again and stroked Oswald’s hair. Oswald could feel the rumble of it against his lips. Like purring. He bit darker marks along Edward’s collarbone, Edward shifting beneath him so that he was more snuggly cradled between Edward’s thighs. Satisfied, Oswald licked a long, wet line up his throat, then whispered into his ear, “Close your eyes.”

Edward’s lashes fanned out against his cheeks as he obeyed, and Oswald took his phone out of his pocket, making sure the lighting was adjusted to pick up on the hickies he’d left on Edward’s throat. He frowned and then bent down again, kissing Edward and biting at his bottom lip to return it to its former shining red state. _There_.

“Okay, open your eyes,” Oswald said. Lashes fluttering open, Edward peered up at him through half-lidded eyes. _Click_. They snapped into full alertness. Oswald had only a moment to admire the image: Edward, shirt unbuttoned, a line of hickies leading up to his jaw; his pouting bottom lip was red and full from kissing Oswald, outshone only by disheveled hair sporting two _adorable_ cat ears. Oswald would treasure this image forever. 

Of course, Edward instantly lunged for the phone.

“Delete it,” he demanded, Oswald holding him away with one arm as he slipped the device into his back pocket. “Oswald! Delete it!”

“Never,” Oswald said, catching hold of his wrists and pinning Edward back against the couch. 

“This isn’t fair,” Edward whined. “Oswald, let me up. You can’t keep that on your phone, it’s not protected!” His head snapped around as he heard the front door open. Oswald sighed, that would be Martin. The jig was up. Martin rounded the corner, slapping a hand over his eyes. 

“Martin!” Edward called, “take Oswald’s phone, it’s in his back pocket.”

“That’s cheating,” Oswald said. “Martin, don’t.” Martin merely smirked, removing the phone from Oswald’s pocket. He put it into his own. 

‘What’s in it for me?’ he signed, still smiling deviously. 

“Don’t test me,” Oswald said. 

“I’ll help you hack Jason’s computer.”

“Edward!” Oswald said, shocked. This was not how parenting was supposed to work. Edward shrugged. 

“I want that photo gone,” he said. “What do you say, Martin?”

‘I’d say that father scares me more than I want to hack Jason,’ Martin signed. 

“Ha!” Oswald exclaimed.

‘But I know he’ll forgive me.’ _Damn._ Oswald had taught him too well. Martin took the phone out and began unlocking it. Oswald let go of Edward’s wrists, swiping the phone from Martin. Edward immediately grappled for him, tackling him onto the rug. Oswald went for his weak spots, tickling his ribs. Edward laughed and tried to push his hands away, rolling onto the carpet and valiantly trying to defend his sides from Oswald’s fingers. Martin was on his phone, likely videotaping their shenanigans. 

“Okay, fine, I yield,” Edward cried, curling into a ball to try and ward off Oswald’s attack. The ears had long since fallen off. “Let me see the picture.”

“Promise you won’t delete it,” Oswald said, running warning fingers down his sides. Edward shivered. 

“I promise,” Edward said, offering his pinky. Oswald linked them, sealing the deal. He unlocked his phone, showing the screen to Edward. Martin grew bored and left, likely posting the video on his Snapchat, or whatever it was kids were using these days. 

“Okay, that’s not as bad as I— are those cat ears?” 

“Mhmm,” Oswald confirmed. “You look _adorable_. I’m making this my lock screen.”

“ _No_.”

**Author's Note:**

> If the cat's got what I need, I may be empty when I arrive. What am I? > If you haven't seen this video you're missing out. Please drop a comment if you enjoyed <3


End file.
